


Happily Ever After

by CitizenOfGlass



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 03:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitizenOfGlass/pseuds/CitizenOfGlass
Summary: [Fanart] Joseph and the Deputy sleeping together on that couch inside Dutch's bunker, after the resist ending.





	Happily Ever After




End file.
